


As a thank you

by WarriorQueen_94



Series: Ways To Say I Love You [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQueen_94/pseuds/WarriorQueen_94
Summary: How you said "I love you""As a thank you"





	

Maggie had grown up with regrets, had grown comfortable with them, had filled her entire life with them. She had regretted never standing up to her bullies, had regretted allowing her ex's harsh words crawl so far under her skin.

And turning down Alex in the middle of the alien bar? Well that had been the biggest regret of Maggie's life so far.

But stepping in front of a bullet laced with kryptonite for Supergirl? Yeah, Maggie was sure she was never going regret that decision.

Because ever since she had been trusted with Kara's secret, ever since she had been welcomed into their mix match group of super friends, ever since she had been welcomed into their _family_ , Maggie hadn't been able to see supergirl as anything other than Kara Danvers.

As anything other than the girl who stuffs her face with potstickers, _regularly_ , as anything other than the girl who squeals, _loudly_ , at any animal within a five mile radius, as anything other than her _family_.

And right now? Well her family was safe.

Because Kara was standing in front of her; _alive_.

And Alex was gripping her hand so hard that Maggie was sure she'd leave bruises; but still _alive_.

Both still very much alive. And so was she.

And while her ribs ached, while her head felt like it was seconds from exploding, while her shoulder still burned from the impact of the bullet, Maggie felt the furthest from regret in the longest time.

"I love you, you idiot!" And Maggie chuckles despite her pain, despite being throughly exhausted, despite the worried glances thrown her way from both Alex and Kara, because Maggie knows that it's the closest she'll ever get to a 'thank you' for her idiotic decision.

And Maggie couldn't think of a better way to be thanked. 


End file.
